The specification relates to roadside service estimates based on wireless vehicle data. The roadside service estimates may be provided to a connected vehicle that is equipped with Dedicated Short Range Communication.
Research shows that wait times at drive-through businesses is an important problem that affects the satisfaction and spending habits of vehicle drivers. There are few modern technical innovations that are designed to address this problem.